The Secret Power
by The Poke Sisters
Summary: New Story! Two Spies are sent to Kanto and Jhoto to find powerful trainers, but have they bitten off more than they can chew?
1. Prolouge: Part One

The Secret Power  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Darkness. Complete darkness. Then, suddenly, a burst if golden flames in the fireplace aroused her thoughts.  
  
"Ah, Angel. You're finnaly here." said Koran, walking into the room.  
  
"Yes. Now, what's the mission?" said Angel.  
  
"I need you to travel to Jhoto to find trainers. Not just any trainers though. Strong trainers."  
  
"Is that all?" I said, pulling my long black hair up into a ponytail. The red tips looked like burning flames next to the night which was the rest of my hair.  
  
"Yes, But don't tell anyone you're leaving."  
  
"Not even Ticer?"  
  
"Not even Ticer."  
  
"Okay. But how am I supposed to get there? There are no ships leaving tonight."  
  
"Take Pidgeot," he said, handing me a Pokeball. "He can make the journey."  
  
"I'll call you when I arrive in Jhoto. Goodbye Koran."  
  
"Goodbye Angel." were the last words out of his mouth. After Koran heard a adoor slam, a loud mirthless laugh filled the room. 


	2. Prolouge: Part Two

  
The silence of the dark room was interrupted by the slamming of a door. The only source of light came from a blazing fireplace, crackling with agitation from the interference. The intruder was a young girl in her early teens, and her fists were clenched tightly in anger.  
"Koran, where are you?! What did you do to Angel?!"  
A man with black hair stepped into the dim light of the fire, smirking at the thirteen year old girl.  
"Ticer, my dear, there is nothing to worry your pretty, little head off about."  
Ticer frowned, her eyes boiling with hatred.  
"Flattery will get you no where. Where is she?!!!"  
"Ticer, Ticer, Angel just wanted to get a head start on her mission," he said gently, resting his hand on her shoulder.  
She shook it off in a hurry.  
"What mission?" she hissed.  
Koran shook his head and laughed.  
"You should know that a good agent can not give their secrets away. That does include your sister."  
"She's my little sister! I deserve to know what happens to her!!"  
Koran scratched his chin.  
"I was going to give your mission to you tomorrow, but I can spill the beans now if you like."  
Ticer placed her hands on her hips.  
"Aw! Great! Now if you don't tell me, I'm going to die of curiousity. Go ahead! Tell me! It's not like I've got anything else planned!"  
"As you know, a dark force has been slowly creeping over the island. Your mission is to go into the Kanto Region on the mainland. Find talented Pokemon trainers and bring them back here. They will help us to fight back the force..."  
Ticer rolled her eyes and snorted.  
"That's a piece of cake!!!"  
"The second part of your mission is to find a place that our kind can live on if you do not return in time with the trainers."  
"Ha! That's pre-school homework!"  
Koran sighed.  
"I hope you realize that there is a time limit on this test!!"  
Ticer turned towards the door.  
"No sweat! I'll be heading out immediatly! See ya later! Better be prepared to meet the most powerful trainers of the Pokemon World!"  
The teenaged secret agent walked out of the door and closed it behind her. Koran laughed the laugh of a madman.  
"Too bad, though! You won't stop the force and neither will Angel! After my darkness consumes the Mist Island, it will take over the mainland, claiming everything for me!!!"  
The fire flickered violently and died, leaving the room in total darkness... 


	3. A Shocking Arrival

Ticer stepped off the grand ship that had brought her into this new world that she had never seen before. She was in some kind of harbor, and it seemed to be the only one in the Kanto Region because of all the people there.  
The wind blew through her sky blue hair, tossing the navy blue tips into the air. She stared at Vermillion City through royal blue eyes, questioning herself about this new land. She clutched the black backpack in her hands. Six pokeballs hung from her belt, glistening in the morning sun. She shivered as she took her first step onto the hard concrete of the Kanto Region. Her cautious but curious eyes scammed the buildings of her new surroundings.  
Her vision stopped when it reached a huge building in the town square. In big letters on the top, there was the word "GYM".  
Ticer smiled to herself.  
'He wanted Pokemon trainers. Why not start at a gym? The have to be pretty good to get into that.'  
She made her way to the gym of Lt. Surge, not exactly knowing what kind of power or strength that the trainers inside would produce.  
Ticer strolled inside the building, hoping that she would find what she needed inside. She looked around the room, hoping to see someone that would battle and beat her team. Lights flashed on around her. She covered her eyes in response.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like a baby to me," said a voice.  
She looked at the huge man in front of her. A Raichu was standing at his side.  
"You've got a girl that wants to beat you in a battle."  
Lt. Surge laughed.  
"Alright. One on one. Choose your Pokemon."  
A speaker came on.  
"Lt. Surge chooses Raichu! Who will the stranger choose?!"  
Ticer plucked a pokeball from her waist.  
"Let's go, Tyranitar!!!"  
She tossed the pokeball into the ring. A green dinosaur pokemon came out in a flash of light. Lt. Surge jumped back in amazement.   
"Raichu against Tyranitar! Who will win?"  
The battle started.  
"Raichu, Megakick!"  
Raichu jumped forward, planting a nice, hard kick on Tyranitar's side. The big creature was unfazed.  
"Tyranitar, Earthquake!" Ticer yelled.  
The floor of the Gym started to shake. Rocks came out of no where and slammed into Raichu, who fainted on contact.  
"WHAT!!!!" Lt. Surge screeched.  
Ticer just smiled.  
"Tyranitar, return."  
The dinosaur disappeared back inside of its pokeball. Lt. Surge walked up to her and handed her a small button.  
"You've earned yourself the Thunder Badge!"  
Ticer turned the shiny button over in her hand. She tossed him a potion to use on his Raichu. He used it as soon as he caught it. The Raichu sat up and held its head.  
"Rai, Rai, Raichu."  
"Thanks for the badge. I have to be going now."  
"Okay, I hope to see you again."  
Ticer ran out of the door. She walked down the street, searching for any way out of this town. Then she saw it.  
  
  
DIGLETT'S TUNNEL.... 


End file.
